haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boonerski/My Impending Retirement
So... I guess this is it. (And my first blog post!) My official statement. If you as the reader is... reading this, then you may have seen me in the wiki activity list or just out of plain curiosity. Alot of wiki editors have gone through a certain change in pace that lead them to become inactive wiki building, though most of them have kept quiet - didn't bother to leave a word of their retirement. So, I, user Boonerski, or otherwise formerly known as Onee-saB*tch, is now retiring from my post as a wiki editor, fortunately, only for a time being. Going back to myself, allow me to share my background of going from a novice user, to a full-on bureaucrat of the Haganai wiki. You can skip to the fourth paragraph if you're not interested. Ehem... It was when I finished watching the second episode of Haganai NEXT when I made my very first contribution in this site back in February 2013. Alot has changed since then (well... I guess not the wiki background picture but you get the point). My very first contribution of the wiki was a major one. Not an insignificant typo that had to be corrected, but a new, fresh article for the wiki. That very article I am referring to is the Tomo page and at that time I was known only by my I.P. address formed in numbers as any non-user of the wiki is. It just didn't end there, as my next works include adding the two articles, NEXT Episodes 1 and 2 respectively, which took me two days to finish as expected. Feeling confidence in my work, I officially joined the wiki community as "Onee-saB*tch". The username itself referring to little Maria's badmouthing to her older sister Kate shown in the second episode of Haganai NEXT if I'm correct. From that point on, I was restless into filling in the gaps the wiki had not took notice of at the time and the site ballooned in terms of article count and readers, thanks to my efforts in my opinion (sorry for sounding arrogant here but that's what I think is true). Though I did had a hard time trying to replicate the style of editing the seniors of the wiki had put up but while it took me days to finish some articles, especially the episode ones, it was all worth it. It wasn't long until Primus de Pedos - P-Man for short - the wiki head at the time, took notice of my work and thus promoted me... to a rollbacker. It was a simple yet effective move. I was finally being acknowledged for what I've done and I had been proving myself of my worth by becoming a more efficient member of the wiki community. Not only I was assisting in building this very wiki, but due to my growing interest in anime, I had scour several anime wiki sites and had lend them a hand, including P-Man's signature wiki, TWGOK wiki. You can see the anime wiki sites I've contributed to in my home page. So, after months of being a rollbacker, the wiki has grown so much since my arrival. I was yet again promoted by P-Man to an administrator, further giving me more power, tools and rights in the wiki. For it my work became a tad easier but make no mistake, watching over the wiki and having to check it daily is taxing for my eyes, and even grades at school. After finishing the anime section, I've moved to the light novels, an area of the wiki that is untouched at the time. For me, that area proved to be quite a challenge for me as I am required to read every chapter of the novel before I can begin to finish a chapter's respective article. have read every novel chapter at least twice. After that, I have to wait weeks, and even months for a chapter to be translated and posted. And considering the number of chapters in the entire novel, it gave me a better description of every area in the series, spanning from the storyline, to characters, to even games as one would expect. At the time I also began revamping some sections of the wiki, most notably my earlier articles and other existing ones due to their "out-datedness". Eventually, I became a bureaucrat. The leading figure of the wiki. Though I felt honered and happy for the promotion, I eventually realized I was alone. I was the only prominent active user to have contributed so much to the wiki. So ironically, after my promotion, my daily contributions turned only to daily visits and nothing more. I began only in checking the wiki's progress. I've only added a handful of articles for the wiki since then, most notably light novel chapters but other than deleting vandals and checking for typos, I've done nothing beyond that. Though I did add the wiki's laws and regulations and the its very own favicon, so nothing much. My sudden interest on other things may be partly to blame, but it's most likely due to my laziness. Anyway, I've also chose to rename myself as '''"Boonerski" '''in the process given the fact that my last username refers to a girl and had a dash of profanity in it. I'm a guy by the way. So while I'm surprised I've typed this much, all I'm saying is that I'm looking for new things to look forward to. And that's it's time for me to take my student life seriously. I'm not ready to promote anyone at the time. There is still no worthy successor that can hold a candle to what I, P-Man, and Kelso MD (the other predecessor alongside P-Man) had done for the wiki. But until then, I'll be looking out for that person. I'm still not ready to let go of Haganai, as it is the most memorable series that had caught my eye. The kickstarter for my love towards anime and manga alike. My work here taught me alot! Both academically and mentally. I loved every moment I spent working hard to build this wiki. And the nostalgia I felt when visiting every article I made makes me speechless. So thank you to my fellow wiki user, both active and inactive. Readers for the support and criticism. Our sources for the information needed. And especially you for giving the time to read my bye-bye letter. Though rest assured I'll be coming back if something can spark my interest for the series (ehem! Season 3! Ehem!). So bye-bye, for now! And I'll see you on the next one. (P.S. I'm not leaving the wiki immediately, I still have some unfinished work around here, especially the light novels so look forward to it!) (P.S. P.S. If there's any typos here, well... sorry!) (P.S. P.S. P.S. Before I forget: Happy New Year eveybody!) Category:Blog posts